heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Everybody Needs a Hero
Just like what the quote above says, everybody does need a hero who they can look up to and always respect as their hero. This concept usually happens in a movie to which it is about their origins and what made them into heroes or in a series first episode in which began their path towards heroism. The setting usually is where criminal activity is prominent, the innocents are often being the victims of these crimes and the police are doing everything they can to stop them but to no avail or just an ordinary scene in which becomes an event that sets the direction of the story. Heroes have various origins and such as getting superpowers, ordinary people who end up being caught in a situation which it permanently changes their fate, meeting a special person who begins the protagonist journey to heroism, ordinary people who became heroes due to the loss of someone they held so dear, heroes who were treated as freaks and outcasts to which through the help of a caring few have managed to give them a reason to be a hero, or going on an adventure which usually means that the hero in which they are to bring peace to the world. Regardless of whatever origin as a hero or heroine continues on their path towards heroism, people eventually start to acknowledge them with respect and recognition as they continue to fight against evil-doers through their courageous acts. Later at the end of the movie after defeating the main villain or as the series starts and continues, the main protagonist finally realize that their true purpose is to protect the city/world and always dedicate themselves to saving the lives of innocent people as well as fight against villainy no matter how hard it is. Here's why the heroes doing this for the people. *By protecting them from random villains, etc. *Protecting the people he/she loves. *To avenge the loss of their loved ones. *To follow in the footsteps of someone else they have admired in a comic book, tv, newspaper, etc *To punish criminals and other villains which is not possible for police officers to do or to do so in their own way outside the law. *Realize that they were true heroes all along. *Realize that the city needs them more than ever since they lost hope *Realize that they'll use their powers only for good, never for evil. *Realize that why they got powers to begin with like Superman. *Realize that they're the chosen one and must bring peace to the world. *Famous or not, they're still heroes no matter what everybody said about them Trivia *Sometimes the redeemed villains save the day too like Shadow the Hedgehog, Gru, The Grinch, Megamind and Vegeta. *Half of the Anti Heroes don't care if they were heroes or not, but decide to do something whatever they choose. *Most of the heroes only did it because they don't want to, but did it to show the people that they don't need to lose hope or never give up by believing themselves like the heroes did. Examples *After several times using his powers for good, Cole MacGrath realized that he can be a true hero for Empire City and New Marais. *Darkwing Duck start to trying to using his intelligence and courage to fight crime against his various enemies. *Bonkers D. Bobcat, after fired by Hollywood Studios, becoming a cop to fight crime for finding missing toons. *The Powerpuff girls decided to use their powers to help the people of Townsville and to stop Mojo Jojo's plan for world domination. *Whenever Homer Simpson sees someone being bullied or in grave danger, he becomes the Pie Man. *After getting the Omnitrix, Ben Tennyson uses it's power to be a hero as well as protecting and helping innocent people. *Naruto after defeating Pain and saving the village from him is finally acknowledged as a hero and also the prophesized chosen one whose duty is to end the never ending cycle of hatred of the Shinobi world and bring an era of peace. *After fighting against Aku's tyranny and to return to the past, Samurai Jack became a hero to the people who have suffered from Au's rule *Clark Kent/Kal-EL becomes Superman after finding the Fortress of Solitude and learns his purpose from his father, Jor-El, and becomes the hero of Metropolis *Peter Parker became Spider-Man after losing his Uncle Ben in a criminal heist. *While not a hero but an Anti-Hero, Frank Miller became the Punisher in order to avenge the death of his family by waging war against criminals. *Bruce Wayne becomes the Batman after losing his parents, Thomas and Martha after being killed by Joe Chill. In Batman Beyond, Terry lost his father and follow Bruce Wayne (the former batman)'s footstep by protecting Gotham City from random villains and Bruce's old rivals in the past. Gallery Cole NM1.jpg|Cole MacGrath uses his powers for good, for Empire City and New Marais. We need Spider-man.jpg|Peter Parker uses his drawing and makes it into the new Spider-Man suit. Homer becomes Pie-Man.jpg|Homer Simpson becomes the Pie Man whenever he sees someone being bullied or in grave danger. The Powerpuff girls 2.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls use their powers to fight crime and the forces of evil. OS01 (Widescreen).png|Ben Tennyson uses the Omnitrix to be a hero, so he can protect and help all of the innocent people. IMG_8528.PNG|Yugi Muto loves to duel, but saving the world means that he'll have to face someone in a battle. Sonic Boom 4.jpg|Sonic and his friends promise that they'll protect their hometown from Dr. Eggman and his robots. IMG_2584.PNG|Sora decide to save the world by fighting the Heartless, Nobodies and Organization 13 along with Donald and Goofy IMG_0281.JPG|Ratchet and Clank decide to protect their hometown and the universe from Dr. Nefarious IMG_1526.JPG|After losing his father, Terry McGinnis (aka Batman) decide to protect Gotham City from random villains and Bruce's old rivals in the past Darkwing Duck in Dry Hard.png|Darkwing Duck trying to using his intelligence and courage to fight crime. Bonkers D Bobcat.png|Bonkers D. Bobcat, after fired by Hollywood Studios, becoming a cop to fight crime for finding missing toons. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Healings